


Control

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dating, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “...e poi voglio lo zucchero filato. E le caramelle. E la mela caramellata. E per cena voglio un hot dog. E poi voglio andare sulla giostra con le tazze che girano.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Control

**_ \- Control - _ **

“...e poi voglio lo zucchero filato. E le caramelle. E la mela caramellata. E per cena voglio un hot dog. E poi voglio andare sulla giostra con le tazze che girano.”

Era da quasi mezz’ora che Kei e Daiki erano usciti, diretti verso il luna park, ed era da quasi mezz’ora che il più grande continuava ad elencare una per una tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto fare una volta arrivato.

Daiki annuiva di tanto in tanto, giusto per fargli capire che lo stava ascoltando; non che poi all’altro importasse così tanto, dato che andava avanti con i suoi sproloqui ed di suoi vaneggiamenti infiniti su cosa volesse fare o provare o mangiare.

Arioka era felice, però. Gli piaceva vedere quello sguardo emozionato sul viso di Kei, gli piaceva vedere come gli bastasse effettivamente poco per sembrare così felice.

Da quando la settimana prima gli aveva promesso di portarlo al luna park, era stato un continuo sorriso e un continuo ringraziarlo, e chiedergli puntualmente conferma, come se si aspettasse che il più piccolo potesse cambiare idea da un momento all’altro.

“Siamo quasi arrivati, Kei. Ti raccomando solo di non esagerare. Ho promesso a tua madre di salvaguardarti il fegato.” gli disse, con un sorriso sornione in volto.

Inoo annuì ripetutamente, ma Daiki era pressoché certo del fatto che non lo avesse nemmeno ascoltato.

Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunghissima giornata ma, in fondo, pensava che ne valesse davvero la pena.

**

“Kei... hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

Daiki stava vicino alla porta del bagno con aria preoccupata, mordendosi un labbro, mentre Kei vegetava abbandonato sul pavimento, pallido in volto e con la testa poggiata contro le piastrelle.

“No. Sto una meraviglia, non si vede?” rispose, sarcastico, qualsiasi traccia di buonumore sparita ore prima, quando aveva avuto i primi conati.

Arioka fece un mezzo sorriso, cercando di non farsi vedere, e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Ammetti che mangiare lo zucchero filato dopo la mela caramellata e l’hot dog non è stata una buona idea?”

“Sì” bofonchiò il più grande, con un gesto spazientito.

“E che non avresti dovuto mangiare quell’ultimo sacchetto di caramelle?” aggiunse, mentre pensò che se l’altro ne avesse avuto le forze, probabilmente gli avrebbe lanciato qualcosa.

Kei sospirò, scuotendo le spalle.

“Ti prometto che la prossima volta che c’andremo presterò più attenzione a quello che mangio.”

“La prossima volta?” chiese Arioka, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Certo!” rispose Kei, con convinzione. “Ovviamente, dobbiamo tornarci. Non ho fatto nemmeno metà delle cose che avevo programmato” gli disse, sembrando riacquistare un po’ di energie.

Daiki scosse la testa, e non rispose.

Ci teneva davvero a rendere Kei felice.

Davvero.

Non tanto da sacrificarne lo stomaco, però.


End file.
